


Ни одного восклицательного знака

by Den_dun



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den_dun/pseuds/Den_dun
Summary: TT: Венерина мухоловка?TT: Сочту это за изощренный неясно-метафорический намек-комплимент, полный двойных смыслов.





	Ни одного восклицательного знака

Утром почтальон приносит посылку. 

В графе отправителя значится округло-оптимистическое «Джейд Харли», каллиграфически выведенное зеленой ручкой. 

 

***

 

TT: Венерина мухоловка?   
TT: Сочту это за изощренный неясно-метафорический намек-комплимент, полный двойных смыслов.   
ТТ: Несомненно, это что-то в духе: "Вы столь прекрасны и гнилы, моя леди, и подобны в этом навечно закованной в путы собственной лжи Венере». Или же «Вам стоит быть осторожней в своих увлечениях, иначе же вы, приманенные мрачной красотой неизведанного, падете от ее рук».   
ТТ: Ну или же ты действительно предлагаешь мне заняться садоводством, что, к сожалению, звучит гораздо обыденнее.   
СВ: (:   
СВ: ❤ 

 

***

 

В посылке лежали семена. 

Все тем же почерком – «Dionaea muscipula» - завитушки на «а» весело тянутся вверх, в «о» поставлено сердечко. 

В сопутствующем письме Джейд рассыпает восклицательные знаки и смайлики, посылает лучи любви, крепко-крепко целует и приписывает посткриптум: 

«Я назвала ее Чаровницей Дианой Убежденной Третьей» 

Роуз едва может удержаться от абсолютно иррациональной улыбки. 

 

***

 

Семена сыплются в землю – Джейд помогает подобрать подходящие условия и жалуется, что дома у Роуз слишком темно, как она вообще так жить может, а потом консультирует по скайпу. Немного больше воды, немного меньше воды, а теперь поверни в сторону, да, вот так хорошо. 

\- Я не лучший садовод. – Говорит Роуз, сметая комья земли в мусорное ведро. Горшок с юной и только что посаженной Дианой Убежденной теперь горделиво возвышается на столе над хаотично разбросанными учебниками и тетрадями. 

Джейд улыбается и оживленно жестикулирует – все будет хорошо, чего ты. 

Роуз замечает – у Джейд под ногтями грязь, в волосах листья, а на носу – пыльца загадочного цветкового с неприлично длинным названиям. Ей почему-то думается, что от Джейд наверняка пахнет свежей травой и холодящим озоном. 

Глупые какие-то мысли. 

 

***

 

Чаровница Диана растет – глупые мысли множатся. 

Потому что – длинные ресницы, широкая улыбка. 

Потому что – яркие глаза, длинные, смоляные пряди. 

Потому что – безграничная доброта, веселая отзывчивость. 

Потому что…. 

 

***

 

Они списываются чаще, потому, что, будем честны – из Роуз действительно плохая садовница. 

А вот Джейд, если уж на то пошло – действительно СадоВедунья. 

Под ее рукам оживают увядшие фиалки, сирень цветет посреди зимы, а на голой и мертвой земле разноцветным ковром раскидываются тюльпаны. Это волшебство – ведьмовство, магия – и Роуз им очарованна. 

Ей все еще хочется верить в чудеса, а Джейд – щедро делится ими со всеми. 

 

***

 

Разговоры становятся немного неловкими – Роуз не пялится и не сбивается на глупую ерунду, ее сердце не екает и не заходится в бешеном ритме, как обещали мамины романы, но все равно. 

Неловкость – невинная и светлая, по-юношески чистая, повисает между ними легкой завесой недосказанности. 

Джейд – все еще улыбается – говорит, что все будет хорошо. Не переживай. 

Это не только про Диану. 

 

***

 

Они случаются. 

Чертовы Чудеса. 

Почтальон приносит посылку. Все остается прежним – и отправитель, и завитушки. 

Внутри – черенки роз. 

В письме всего две фразы, почти без смайликов и ни одного восклицательного знака. 

«Ты знаешь ;) 

P. S. Бледно-лиловые.» 

 

***

 

Роуз улыбается. 

Она знает. 

В руках у нее – розовая гвоздика. 

 

***

 

Чаровница Диана Убежденная Третья покачивает листьями.

**Author's Note:**

> Бледно-лиловые розы - любовь с первого взгляда  
> Розовые гвоздики - первая любовь


End file.
